


No Yellow

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Little Soldier [9]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: bucky x reader - Relationship
Series: Little Soldier [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625314
Kudos: 11





	No Yellow

Knocking on Steve’s door, Bucky hoped things went well with this talk. While he seemed to encourage him before, there was a huge difference between taking you on a  _ date _ ...and moving in with you. Licking his lips, he ran a hand through his hair a moment before the door opened. “Hey, Buck, what’s up?” He asked, moving to the side to let him in. 

“Wanted to see if you wanted to do a guy’s day? Do lunch or something?” He asked, rubbing his palms on his jeans. “Go to that pizza joint we like?” He added as a suggestion. 

Steve smiled, nodding. “Yeah, let me get my sneakers on.” He agreed. “Want to see if Dom wants to come?” He offered. 

“He’s out with Y/N and Tony for a bit. Lunch and stuff.” He shrugged. “Was thinking of bringing him to that new kids activity thing after the new year, though. How about you come? I’m sure he’d like his Uncle Steve coming.” He chuckled. 

“I’d like that.” He agreed easily. He didn’t see himself getting to have his own family, so he loved being able to help raise Dom in a way.

* * *

Dom was on the swings while you and Tony sat on a bench chatting. “So, me and Bucky have been back together for a few months.” You glanced at him, worried for his reaction. “Around the time of Dom’s birthday.” 

Tony nodded, sipping his coffee. “I thought so, but wasn’t sure.” He shrugged. “As long as you and Dom are happy, I’m happy.” He looked over at you. “Oh, don’t get me wrong, I wanted to kill him after what happened, but I can tell he’s really trying to be there for Dom.” He saw you physically relax at that. “Not what you were expecting?” 

You chuckled, your eyes going back to Dom in time to see him jump off and run to play on the merry go round. “I was a bit worried, but when we talked about starting to tell people...you and Steve were the first to come to mind.” You told him. “I’m honestly scared to tell Nat.” Sighing, you shook your head. “She’s so against Bucky in every way it seems.” Which was true, she was going to be livid about this. 

“Eh, that’s on her. It’s your life, and you’re clearly happy. Thanks for thinking of me, though.” He nudged you. 

“You are my favorite inventor.” You teased, trying to keep the mood light. “There’s more, and  _ no  _ I’m not pregnant.” You chuckled at the amused look on his face you saw out of the corner of your eye. “I asked him to move with us. I even offered just part time to start. When I told him that you got us a house, he was...sad. He said he’d miss us, miss bedtime with Dom, and all that.” You omitted him whining from that explanation, knowing Bucky probably didn’t want that to be known. 

Tony grinned. “Hence asking him about paint? So domestic.” He teased, making you laugh. “Just... _ please _ no yellow for the kitchen? Why has that been a trend lately? So tacky.” He made a face. 

Laughing even harder, you shook your head. “No yellow in the kitchen.” You managed. “Sure you don’t want to be an interior designer?” You smirked. 

“Nah. I’d get fired for being too honest to a client.” He said as if it was nothing. “But, thank you for promising no yellow.” 

* * *

The two men were about halfway through their pizza before Bucky finally spoke up. “So, what would you think about me and Y/N getting back together?” He asked abruptly. 

Steve stopped mid-chew, staring at his best friend. Finally, he finished his bite and took a sip of his drink. “That was...random. Have the two of you had that talk or something?” He asked. Sitting back in his chair, he was curious. 

Bucky looked down for a moment, smiling. “Yeah, something like that.” He chuckled. “...Back around our son’s birthday.” Honestly, just the way that sounded good to him, and he liked to use it when he could. “We didn’t want to tell anyone at first. Wanted to just see how things went.” He explained. 

His eyebrows shot up. “So you’ve been together this whole time?” He asked for clarification. 

Chuckling, he nodded, a proud grin on his face. He looked over, looking happier than Steve could remember seeing him in awhile. “Yeah. And, Stark gave her her Christmas present early. A house.” He went on. “A three bedroom in Brooklyn. I may have...whined...when I realized I wouldn’t be seeing them whenever I wanted. Right now I can do bedtime whenever I want, I can go curl up in her bed when you have Dom, and I can see them whenever. She moves, that changes.” He shrugged a shoulder with a small sigh. “The thought of not seeing my family whenever I want sucks.”

“That’s the first time I’ve heard you refer to them as ‘your family’.” Steve said softly. “How does she feel?” 

“Well, they are my family. I mean, you are, too…” He pointed out. “But they’re...different.” He wasn’t sure how to explain it. “And she’s excited for the house. Stark’s putting a little soccer thing in the backyard for Dom, and I know that means a lot to her. I know she’s probably a bit scared, too, though.” Playing with a napkin on the table, he composed his thoughts. “As for me not being there- she offered to let me move with them. Even part time. Either spend my week there, and weekends at the tower, or vise versa.” 

Steve was happy that his friend was finding what truly made him happy- even if Dom was now older and he didn’t have those memories of a baby Dom. “So, what do you think you’re gonna do?” 

* * *

Dom had his face against the car window as he slept on the way back to the tower. You snapped a picture and sent it to Bucky with a laughing face. He looked so much like his father when he slept. “When do you guys plan to tell the others that you, Dom, and Barnes are moving out?” Tony asked, jerking you from watching your son. 

“I honestly have no damn clue.” You sighed. “Obviously I’ll need to soon, though. Christmas is in two weeks, so there’s time before the holidays...but do I want to ruin the Christmas spirit with a pissed off spy?” You thought out loud. “But if I wait until after, she’ll be pissed that I waited. We’re moving after the new year, so that really wouldn’t give them much time to process that we’ll be gone.” Letting out a sigh, you leaned your head back and looked at Tony. “Can you tell her for me?” You asked jokingly. 

He chuckled, giving you a sympathetic look. “Yeah, the timing will be hard.” He agreed. “It’s not like you’re moving the day after New Year’s, either.” Which was true. There was no set date at the moment, giving you some leeway. 

Chewing on your lip, you nodded. “That’s true.” You mused. “Do you think we could move it until Dom’s spring break?” You asked. “Nat can spend some extra time with him while Bucky and I get the house set up for him. Plus, we can let the holidays pass drama drama free.” Which, frankly, sounded much better. 

“Works for me. And gives us more time to get the little touches done. When’s his spring break?” It was his first year at this school, so he didn’t know if it was the same as his old school. “March? Or April?”

“Second week in March.” You told him, glancing to him. “Now let’s hope little man can keep his mouth shut about the house.” You chuckled. “That is not something he inherited from his father.” 

Tony laughed at that, causing Dom to jerk awake. He yawned and stretched the best he could. “What’s so funny?” He asked before yawning again. 

“How cute you are when you sleep and how much like your dad you look like.” You chuckled as he tried to get his hair back into his ponytail- something he wasn’t all that good at yet. “So, can you please try to not mention the house to anyone? Or about your dad moving with us? Please?” You asked as he looked a tad more awake. 

“Why?” He blinked, looking very innocent. 

You smiled. “Because I want to tell them in time, okay? After the holidays and stuff. I was talking to Uncle Tony and decided we won’t move until your spring break. That gives us a lot of time for you to decide how you want your room!” You tried to play up how exciting this would be. 

“I’ll try.” He shrugged. He had a bad habit of getting excited and just blurting things out- just like most other kids his age. 

* * *

Everyone was at dinner that night, much to Dom’s excitement. He hadn’t spent too much time with Thor recently, and even he was there. “You’ve grown!” Thor beamed at him. “You shall be mighty like your father!” 

Dom looked proud at that. “I hope so! And like Uncle Steve!” He added, taking a bite of his chicken tender. 

Steve couldn’t help but smile at that. “Did you have fun with your mom and Uncle Tony today?” He asked him. 

“We got to go look at our new house!” He said excitedly, then looked at you, smile fading. “Oops.” He muttered. “Sorry, mom.” 

Nat stared at you. “Uh, new house?!” She thought that if you were moving, you would have told her. She was one of your best friends! “How far is it? When are you moving?” While, sure, she had been used to you being far for the first 6 years of Dom’s life, she had gotten very used to the pair of you being in the tower. “Is it safe?” The worry in her voice was very clear. 

Licking your lips, you sighed. “It was Tony’s Christmas present to me. A cute little house in Brooklyn.” You started, thankful Dom at least omitted Bucky moving with them, as well. “We aren’t moving until his spring break. This way you guys can get some time with him while we get the house all set up and organized.” You shrugged. “It’s not like we’re moving next week. As for safety, Tony is making it as safe as possible.” You assured her, knowing her heart was in the right place. 

“We? I’m guessing Steve is gonna be helping you?” She went on. “And we thought the other house was safe, too. Why don’t you two just stay here? You’re safe here, and we all love having you around.” There was no way she wouldn’t at least try to keep you two safe. 

“Dad will keep us safe, Aunt Nat!” Dom spoke up, making you hang your head. No more secrets for him. “He won’t let the bad guys get us!” He went on. “Ever.” His eyes were on his food, clearly loving what Tony had ordered. 

“Bucky…?” Nat’s eyes went to him, the question lingering in the air. 


End file.
